Réalization
by Syriel1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Durant les vacances de Noël de sa sixième année, Potter était la dernière personne que Draco avait prévu de voir arriver sur le seuil de sa porte. Particulièrement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le couloir. Slash Harry P/Tom.J.


Réalisation

Auteur :Ethe

Traduction : Syriel1

Bêta : Alix in wonderland

Romance – HarryP/TomJ – Chap 2 – Complete

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire appartient à Ethe, J'ai son accord et il se dit flatté que sa fic soit tellement appréciée qu'une française prenne la peine de traduire ses fics, car je ferais ses deux fics.

Résumé : Durant les vacances de Noël de sa sixième année, Potter était la dernière personne que Draco avait prévu de voir arriver sur le seuil de sa porte. Particulièrement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le couloir. Slash Harry P/Tom.J.

TRADUCTION DE ETHE = u/2761993/Ethe

CHAPITRE 1

Draco marchait en direction de la porte d'entrée, le carillon annonçant un invité avait sonné. Comme il se dirigeait pour répondre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui ça pouvait être. Blaise était actuellement en Italie avec sa mère, Théo était passé hier, et Pansy avait dit qu'elle viendrait au cours du week-end. Son esprit tournait à mesure qu'il approchait du hall d'entrée, se demandant qui viendrait précisément alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la maison, ceci étant la raison pour laquelle il avait la charge d'acceuillir quiconque venait. Il se redressa avant de pénétrer dans le hall, gelant aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait debout à l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée.

"Oh, bonjour Draco", sont les mots du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait parfaitement à l'aise sur le sol de marbre, les mains jointes lâchement derrière son dos. Les cheveux plus longs et sans lunettes , mais les yeux verts qui le regardaient appartenaient très certainement à Harry Potter.

Draco se reprit rapidement et sortit sa baguette, visant le garçon. "Potter", il ricanait. "Que fais tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas être au taudis que ces traîtres à leurs sang appellent une maison?". Harry eut un petit rire. "Non, nous ne séjournons pas au Terrier ce Noël."

"Comme si cela importait," Draco agacé. Harry n'avait pas encore tiré sa baguette.

"Draco," appela une voix alors que des pas faisaient écho dans le hall d'entrée. Il sourit à son père qui apparut dans le porche. "Pourquoi puis-je t'entendre jusqu'à mon bureau?"

"Désolé Père, j' interrogeais Potter sur sa présence dans notre demeure, et sans parler de comment il a réussi à passer les portes".

"Oh," Lucius s'est avancé, les yeux sur Harry. «Mon Sei-Har-Potter," il parvint finalement à opter pour un nom. «Nous ne vous attendions pas. Permettez-moi de vous montrer le chemin."

"Merci, Lucius. J'ai trouvé ma présence inutilisée et ai décidé de passer mon temps à faire quelque chose de plus significatif." Harry rit, emboîtant le pas derrière Lucius comme l'aîné fait son chemin du hall.

"Digne de ce nom tu veux dire,» répondit Lucius, se tournant pour ricaner à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui sourit en réponse.

"Père!" Draco s'exclama, se presser au côté de Lucius. «Au nom de Merlin, que se passe t' il?"

" Draco, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon temps à être en ta présence."

"C'était quoi ça, Potter?" il se retourna brusquement, sa baguette visant à nouveau Harry.

"Draco, cesse de te comporter comme un enfant). Va m'attendre dans mon bureau."

"Mais père...".

"Maintenant". Lucius ordonna, se tournant pour regarder froidement son fils.

Harry et Lucius regardaient le jeune homme blond aller dans le sens opposé en grommelant. Lucius soupira quand le garçon tourna à un virage et disparu de la vue.

"Parfois, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui", dit Lucius marchant à nouveau dans le couloir.

"J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle en fait, la façon dont il pointait sa baguette vers moi, comme si c'était une réelle menace."

«Tu peux », l'homme blond soupira de nouveau.

Harry rit doucement. «Il n'est pas si mauvais, il a réussi à tenir son étonnement tenu secret».

«Je dois avouer que ça me gêne de t'appeler Harry, mais je doute qu'il aurait bien pris que je t'appele « Mon Seigneur. "

"Oui, je pense que c'était une sage décision de ta part. Mon nom de famille est généralement plus sûr. Ah, nous sommes arrivés." Il a annoncé, en s'arrêtant à une lourde porte à doubles battants .

«En effet. Si tu as besoin de moi , je serai dans mon bureau, comme toujours."

"Tu ne nous rejoins pas?" Demanda Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

«Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, et je dois aller faire face à Draco."

«Bien sûr,» sourit Harry. «Bonne chance à toi."

Lucius hocha légèrement la tête pendant que Harry ouvrit la porte et entra doucement en refermant derrière lui. Le blond fit demi-tour, se demandant exactement ce qu'il allait dire à son fils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!" Draco demanda dès que son père entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lucius soupira et se dirigea vers le bar d'alcool, se versant quelque chose de fort. «Tu sais que le Seigneur séjourne avec nous, oui?"

"Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu raté le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était chez nous." Lucius lui jeta un regard. «Bien, oui, le Seigneur Elvis est notre autre invité. Qu'en est-il de lui?"

"Potter est là pour le voir."

"Sérieusement?" Lucius a simplement haussait les sourcils. "Oh honnêtement. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire croire que Potter se trouve dans notre manoir pour visiter l'un des meilleurs partisans de notre Seigneur alors que ledit seigneur est actuellement en résidence».

«Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'acceptes ou non, Draco., Il semble qu'ils se sont rencontrés peu de temps avant la fin de votre quatrième année à Poudlard et sont restés en contact depuis. Pour autant que je sache, Potter sait parfaitement où Elvis vit, et il semble complètement imperturbable par cela. "Lucius haussa les épaules. "Potter lui a rendu visite avant, je trouve ça intéressant que vous ne vous soyez pas encore croisés."

Draco renifla, il avait mis un point d'honneur à se faire discret quand ils avaient des invités qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son père le savait, et avait profité de l'occasion . «Oui et bien, je ne veux pas passer trop de temps dans le manoir, je pourrais attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Ou pire, se dit-il, tante Bellatrix. Toute famille qu'elle puisse être, cette femme le faisait flipper et il ne voulait sincèrement pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

L'aîné des Malfoy bu le reste de son verre, debout. "Nous allons devoir poursuivre cette discussion plus tard mon fils. Il appelle, je dois assister notre Seigneur."

"Bien sûr Père,» répondit Draco, se levait comme son père sortait de sa chambre.

Il attendit que les pas de Lucius s' évanouissent avant de se diriger du bureau jusqu'à l'endroit où son père avaitemmené Potter. Il bougea rapidement, en essayant de rester silencieux alors qu'il tournait aux virages et passait par différentes portes. Il ralentit quand il entendit des voix, sachant qu'il devait se rapprocher avec précaution afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Eh bien, Lucius? Que voulait le garçon?" Draco se sentit raidir au ton que l'homme utilisait mais s'arrêta rapidement en se demandant ce que son père faisait dans les appartements du Seigneur Elvis. Oui, son père avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé, pas cet homme.

Ce fut alors qu'un rire éclata depuis la salle. "Allons Tom, il est évident qu'il voulait savoir ce que je fais ici. Il n'a jamais été là lorsque je suis venu avant donc il ne savait pas. J'ai trouvé que c'était assez drôle en fait, il avait sa baguette pointée vers moi comme s'il pouvait me causer des dommages! "Harry rit encore.

"C'est vrai?" demanda la voix impérieuse qu'il associait avec Elvis.

"Oh, ne fais pas cette tête," dit Harry. "Comme je le disais, il ne serait même pas en mesure de me toucher. Lucius aurait dû me prévenir sur le fait qu'il avait déjà fait quelque chose puisque j' aurai sans doute guère remarqué. "

«Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur mais honnêtement, je ne trouve pas cela très réconfortant."

«Tu sais Lucius, je pense que je vais devoir commencer à t'ignorer lorsque tu m'appelles comme ça. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Harry ? Nous nous connaissons depuis presque deux ans déjà, essaie d'être moins formel avec moi ".

"Seulement deux?" Draco pouvait presque entendre le sourcil levé de son père, depuis sa place dans la salle.

"Oui, eh bien je ne compte pas les années que tu as passées à essayant de me tuer."

«Et moi, alors?" demanda une voix narquoise qui n'avait pas encore parler. «Tu ne me connaît que depuis un an et demi aussi ?"

"N'en parlons même pas, Merlin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je croyais que nous parlions de Draco et de son penchant pour mettre son petit nez pointu où il ne devrait pas."

En entendant ça, Draco ne pu tout simplement pas se retenir et il avança en jetant la porte du salon ouvert. "Comment oses-tu venir dans cette maison et m'insulter!" il dit avec rage, en regardant la scène devant lui.

Les réactions des personnes assises ne sont pas celles qu'il avait prévu, et c'est un euphémisme, Lucius soupira depuis son siège et laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main. Harry ignora Draco, préférant remuer sa tasse de thé, alors que l'homme assis à côté de lui, Seigneur Elvis, fixait simplement sa tasse. Pourquoi sont-ils assis si proches? se demandait Draco, les yeux rétrécissant en regardant Potter et Elvis, avant de s'élargir en atterrissant sur la voix mystère: Severus Rogue.

"Comme c'est aimable à toi de te joindre à nous», dit Rogue d'une voix traînante, roulant des yeux à l'adolescent se tenant toujours dans l'embrasure. Puis, se tournant vers le père de Draco, «Tu vois Lucius? C'est pourquoi je t'ai conseillé de mettre ces charmes sur les portes."

"C'est noté," Lucius gémit, la tête encore cachée dans sa main.

«Je ne crois pas que j'aie demandé ta présence," Elvis a parlé, les yeux toujours formés froidement sur Draco.

"Comme si j'avais à prendre des ordres de toi dans ma propre maison," Draco rétorqua, en regardant l'homme.

L'effet fut immédiat et embrouilla Draco plus qu'autre chose. Les yeux de l'homme avaient réduit, apparaissants momentanément rouge. Lucius et Severus avaient tous deux de vives inspirations, les yeux fixés sur Elvis. Harry, cependant, paraissait complètement indifférent et but une gorgée de son thé en fermant doucement les yeux.

"Tom, nous devrions nous procurer un peu plus de ce thé. C'est vraiment un chef-d'œuvre."

Les yeux de Elvis, bien qu'encore réduits, glissèrent vers Harry avant de cligner, la trace rouge disparaissant d'eux. "Oui, je pense que nous devrions. Je m'en trouve plutôt friand aussi " dit-il quelque chose dans l'atmosphère semblait se ramollir. Lucius semblait soulagé avec réserve tandis que Severus fixait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec incrédulité. Je ne vous comprendrai jamais vous deux " dit Lucius, respectueusement, se détendre sur son siège.

Harry se mit à rire. "Ce n'est pas grave, le pauvre Severus est tout aussi perdu. Regarde-le, je pense que son visage peut être gelé de cette façon." À ce moment là, Rogue changea son expression pour revenir à celle que Draco connaissait et déplaça ses yeux sur l'adolescent blond.

«Pouvons-nous t'aider Draco?"

"Oui. Vous pouvez commencer par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Merlin! Pourquoi Potter est-il ici? Vivant, en plus! Et depuis quand vous êtes tous ces amis proches ?" il a pratiquement craché, le visage virant au rose. "Je veux dire,... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au bout du couloir!" A ce stade, les quatre encore assis devant la cheminée échangèrent un regard et éclatait de rire, un peu plus de retenue que d'autres.

"Oh mon Dieu," Harry hoqueta, se trouvant de nouveau en mesure de respirer. «C'est inestimable. Je vais devoir montrer ce souvenir à Blaise comme preuve, il ne va jamais me croire."

Rogue leva les yeux. "Ce que vous avez tout deux parié?"

"Tu sauras bien assez tôt», dit Harry, un sourire narquois.

"Vous avez parié sur la réaction du garçon?" Elvis demandé.

"Bien sûr. D'abord, nous avons parié sur le moment où il saurait naturellement. Une fois que j'ai gagné celui-là, il a proposé de parier sur la réaction de Draco, en pensant que l'avoir connu pendant seize ans lui aurait donné l'avantage."

"Évidemment non," soupira Snape. "Est-ce pour cela qu'il chantait constamment la semaine dernière?"

"Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que ce sortilège s'active à chaque fois qu'il entendait, voyait, parlait du mot Gryffondor. Il marchait près de moi ,furieux, puis s'arrêtait et commencer à me chanter une sérénade à la place."

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es à Griffondor déjà, Potter?"

"Parce que ça contribuait à mes objectifs», a déclaré Harry, sourire en coin au professeur de potions.

Rogue leva les yeux. "Évidemment."

«Oh non, ne m'en voulez pas Je n'ai posé aucune question. C'est très bien, continuez à m'ignorer."

«Quel mélodramatique, celui-là," murmura Harry. «Bien, bien. Prend un siège,» dit-il, un fauteuil allant vers lui alors qu'il fit geste de la main vers elle. "Tu te rappelles certainement l'incident pendant la troisième tâche il y a deux ans?"

Draco acquiesça doucement, en regardant inquiet la manière qu' Harry avait de divulguer cela.

"Eh bien, c'est arrivé un peu différemment de la façon que tu l'as entendu", a-t-il dit, en regardant Lucius et Elvis, capturés les yeux de chacun et sourit. "Nous avons ...appris à nous connaître les uns les autres depuis," continua Harry, furtivement un regard sur Elvis.

"Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es là. Je veux dire, franchement, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au bout du couloir!" Draco recommença quand les yeux de Harry bougea et se concentrèrent sur la porte.

"Lucius?" La voix de Narcissa flottait au travers de la porte, comme elle frappa et ouvrit la porte. "Ah bon, vous êtes tous les deux ici. Lucius, j'ai besoin de toi et Draco pour m'aider avec les plans pour le bal"

"Naturellement, ma chérie. Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur,» dit-il, debout en s'inclinant vers Elvis, qui lui a simplement signe de la main. "Viens Draco."

Les yeux de Draco se déplaçaient entre Lucius, Rogue, et sa mère avant d'atterrir sur Elvis, et Potter. Ces deux derniers étaient penchés près de l'autre ayant une conversation chuchotée.

«Oui, je pense que je vais me joindre à vous," Severus annonça en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, Draco se leva également, lançant un dernier regard aux deux sur le divan lorsque la porte se referma.

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu a failli me laisser là-dedans avec eux", Severus se plaignait, marchant devant Draco avec Lucius.

"Oh s'il vous plaît, ils se seraient retenus."

"Exactement. Sauf que ça aurait été pénible pour tout le monde. Je pense que Harry finirait par être sous pression et me virer."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire maintenant ?" Draco coupa

"Oh rien, c'est juste l'habitude avec ces deux-là."

"L'habitude?"

"Draco, pourquoi penses-tu que Potter vient ici?"

"N'est-ce pas ce que je vous ai demandé pendant tout ce temps?"

Les deux adultes se sont arrêtés et échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Draco. «Tu ne sais vraiment pas? Tu ne peux pas le dire?"

"Évidemment non. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était qu'ils étaient assis un peu plus près de l'autre."

"Draco ... ils sont associés."

"J'aurais pu le dire , merci beaucoup."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin. Lucius, tu es trop subtil pour lui. Ils ont des relations sexuelles. Ce type d'association."

Draco regarda simplement, l'incrédulité s'affichant bien trop nettement sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit avant de vite pâlir. "Potter est gay?"

Rogue leva les yeux. «Dépêchons-nous, je ne crois pas que Narcissa prendra bien qu'on la fasse attendre si longtemps."

Harry but une gorgée de son thé que la porte se refermé. "Ce thé est vraiment bon, quand même"

«Je sais, je n'étais pas seulement d'accord avec ta méthode pour me calmer."

Harry fredonnait en accord, tenant sa tasse près de son visage.

"Harry?"

"Tom?"

"Ne joue pas avec moi, gamin."

"Je ne pense pas que tu devrais m'appeler comme ça, surtout quand tu essaies d'entrer dans mon pantalon."

"Pardonne moi d'être irrité après avoir traité avec Draco. Honnêtement, si je ne devais pas prétendre être un seigneur en visite je l'aurais maudit pour avoir été si odieux."

"Vraiment?"

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Tu n'aimais pas ses interrogations plus que moi, ça se voit dans la façon dont tu as convoqué Narcissa."

"Tom?"

"Quoi?"

«Tu réalises que je n'étais pas venu ici seulement pour siroter du thé et parler, pas vrai?" il a demandé, en plaçant sa tasse sur la table.

"Merci Merlin," Tom gémit, se penchant en avant et en plaçant ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Harry, en appuyant sur le plus jeune en arrière sur le canapé.


End file.
